Scott Pilgrim Vs Fallout 3: Continuum
by Johnson Freud
Summary: A continuation of the original Scott Pilgrim Vs. Fallout 3 published by KeyandLock. Shortly after the events of the Lone Wanderer Scott and his friends pop up in the Capitol Wasteland. Why are they here? Will Sex Bob-omb make a come back? Will Scott and Ramona's relationship survive the Wastes? Will Wallace stay drunk? Find out in S.P. Vs. Fallout 3: Continuum.


Scott Pilgrim vs. Fallout 3: Continuum

Disclaimer: I don't own this, thanks Bethesda and Oni-Press (especially Bryan Lee O'malley)

A quick note from the author: If you are reading this, then you have found the continuation of the classic Scott Pilgrim vs. Fallout 3. A big thank you to KeyandLock for posting the first nine chapters and allowing me to take over. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 10: Shoot Me Once Shame On You, Shoot Me Twice And Then I Die...

He looked down into the package, they all did.  
" It's an... electrical thingy ," blurted out Scott.  
" It's not an electrical thingy," Comeau said, " It's an android component."  
At those words Harkness became white, as if he had seen a ghost.  
"So," commented Young Neil nonchalantly.  
Harkness suddenly changed attitude. Where once was a scared look was one of rage, "So, So!" Comeau stepped in and whispered something to Harkness. After a few moments Harkness gathered himself, still looking slightly ill.  
" We've seen one of these before," Comeau turned to address the confused group, " Not long ago two men came searching for an escaped android from the Commonwealth, a scientifically advanced settlement to the north. It turns out that the android was Harkness. We thought they were taken care of, but it looks like the Commonwealth is still trying to claim their 'property',". Comeau stopped and looked to the floor the light from a nearby flaming barrel reflecting from his glasses.  
Scott leaned over to Young Neil, " Do you think that Commonwealth place is in Canada?".  
"I dunno," Neil replied. But little did they know that it was in the U.S.  
"Thanks," Scott mumbled.  
"What, did you say something," Young Neil said.  
"Nothing," Scott said in a moan.  
Harkness looked strangely at Scott and then turned to the shocked group, " You need to find and kill a man called Ingram, he was reported as receiving a contract on my head from a... valid source."  
A sudden realization dawned on Wallace, who had been staring at Harkness the whole time, "Oh... My... God! Scott you don't think-"  
"I do... but I could've swore after that head-butt he would be dead for... oh I don't know... ever," Scott said disappointed by the prospect of fighting the all powerful vegan again.  
" You know him!" Harkness said raising his gun suspecting them to be conspirators.  
"Woah, Woah, Woah, " Comeau said stepping into the sights, " They like him as much as you do... not a lot really."  
" Well did he use to be a regular human?" Harkness asked, lowering his gun relieved by the reassurance.  
" Yeah... what else would he be," Ramona and Scott asked in unison.  
"A ghoul,"

After a lengthy explanation of what a ghoul is-  
"I actually thank you for skipping that," Scott replied.  
Stop interrupting, idiot. I thought we were past this. I take a little break and you get all chatty again.  
" What break"  
Oh forget it. The group then went around, buying stuff so here is now the collective inventory of our intrepid group... and Scott I guess.  
Stills bought a Combat Shotgun and stocked up on ammo for his .44 magnum. Knives and Kim both chipped in to buy a stockpile of sniper rifle ammo and a Super Sledge ( for Kim, of course). Ramona bought energy cells for her plasma rifle. Wallace paid for Scott's new 10mm pistol and a repair of Scott's brass knuckles ( btw Wallace got mor liqor, hes totes drunk now:]). Neil got ammo for his shotgun and grenades, so if needed he could handle another Bigtown incident. - This inventory list is brought to you by Flak and Shrapnel's, makers of fine armaments and such-.  
"Did you just plug for the market?" asked Scott pointlessly.  
Yes, dear god shut up. Breaking the fourth wall is banned for the next couple of sentences at least. Jeez, you try to find a new gig... anyway. Scott didn't know how lucky the group had been. Todd Ingram was reported to be held up near Underworld, which is remarkably close to-  
" GNR," Scott yelled as he looked around his Pip-Boy's map.  
" Huunh, wha, Imawake," Stills mumbled, waking up and noticing he was the only one who had fallen asleep, " Uh, what about it?"  
Scott grinned at the group, reflecting briefly on their good fortune. He had Ramona, Neil had Kim clinging to his arm, Wallace was a happy drunk, and Still had gotten over his gay phase and was talking to Knives (who knew, it was just a phase, Julie didn't make him gay!). "It's just a short jaunt from Underworld to there," he finally got out after a long, un-needed dramatic pause.  
"Who says 'jaunt' anymore," Young Neil said laying down.  
"Well then, in a few days we will be broadcasting to the Wasteland," Stills said turning up the radio he listened to since he had found it (like nine chapters ago).

As the group crossed the old metal bridge back into the hellhole called Washington, D.C., Scot turned and and waved to Comeau. He knew it would be awhile. Harkness nodded and Scott turned back around. The group started their next grand venture... to kill Todd Ingram.


End file.
